Todo por devolver un favor
by LScarlet
Summary: Futaba Yoshioka está en segundo de carrera en la universidad. Es una chica solitaria y sin amigos hasta que Murao se convierte en su amiga y, como consecuencia, acaba en medio de un grupo de amigos geniales y entre ellos... Está él. Kou Mabuchi. Una linda historia de amor entre dos personas con un montón de problemas entre medias. Mal summary, pasen y lean! Prometo kawaiicidad :3
1. Chapter 1 Futaba Yoshioka

Buenas! Sé que hace muchisisisiisisimo que no actualizo y os voy a explicar por qué. Sinceramente, perdí toda clase de inspiración y aunque lo que siempre he amado más que a nada ha sido escribir, no conseguía escribir ni una palabra, de hecho, el penúltimo capítulo de ¿Podemos volver a amar? (Del que aún me queda escribir el final, si, no se me ha olvidado) me costó un infierno escribirlo y la verdad es que no quería escribir un final para el es mi fic más largo por ahora sin estar inspirada y por eso se está haciendo de rogar. Lo siento de veras. Pero parece que poco a poco, mi vida va volviendo a tomar el buen camino y parece que poco a poco estoy recuperándome a mi misma y espero que mejorada. LScarlet 2.0!

Esta idea se me ocurrió hace poco y dije "por qué no? y me puse a escribir" La verdad es que no tenía una pareja específica en mi mente cuando la idea empezó a florecer pero mi onee-sama me ayudó (como siempre, porque ella es mi hogar y mi sitio donde sé que siempre voy a ser bienvenida y amada) a decidir cual pareja de anime/manga sería la indicada para esta idea y como nunca había escrito sobre ellos y son tan kawaiis... Al final nos decidimos por Ao Haru Ride.

La verdad es que espero que lo disfrutéis muchísimo.

Los personajes de Ao Haru Ride no me pertenecen a mi, sino que son creación de Io Sakisaka-sama.

* * *

Era un día frío, más propio de invierno que de la primavera en la que recién acababan de entrar. Futaba entró en la clase, ya ni siquiera ponían la calefacción así que no se molestó ni en sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su sudadera mientras se sentaba. _Mierda, la mochila._ Se levantó y sacó sus manos durante la fracción de segundo que tardó en dejar caer al suelo la cartera y volver a sentarse. _Maldito frío_. Quería que llegase ya el buen tiempo, no para salir por ahí con sus amigos, los cuales no tenía. Ella solo quería ver el sol brillar y calentarle las mejillas.

Segundo curso de la universidad y ningún amigo... ¿Qué clase de chica era ella? O más bien... ¿En qué se había convertido? _Ahh, si tan solo en la escuela media no me hubiese cerrado tanto... Quizás ahora estaría rodeada de gente..._ Miró a su alrededor y vio a la chica más guapa del curso según habían votado todos los chicos del mismo. Shuuko Murao. Callada en clase, inteligente, con una sonrisa sincera y dulce. Y sin quererlo, se había vuelto popular. Tenía su propio grupo de amigos formado por personas a las cuales había visto alguna vez, algunos de los que al menos sabía el apellido y otros que ni siquiera le importaban. Se veía como una reina, calmada y preciosa. Aunque era cierto que de cierta forma le tenía envidia, no tenía ningún resentimiento hacia ella, de hecho, a Futaba le gustaría ser su amiga. Así, tal vez... Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver como entraba él. Apretó con furia sus puños. Kou Mabuchi. Amigo de la infancia de Murao, según había oído por ahí. Nunca miraba hacia ninguna parte que no fuera su amiga, ninguna chica, nadie. Solo a ella. Se sentaba en el asiento al lado de esta y le daba los buenos días con una gran sonrisa.

Al parecer, hasta poco antes de entrar en la universidad vivían al lado pero los padres de Murao tuvieron que mudarse, aunque no parecía como si eso hubiese repercutido en su amistad. Al menos en la que ella tenía hacia él porque estaba más que claro, al menos para Futaba, que Mabuchi estaba enamorado total y completamente de ella. _Se hará la tonta o de verdad no se ha dado cuenta..._

Era tan evidente. Tanto como que ella llevaba varios minutos mirando en esa dirección y la misma Murao se había dado cuenta pero, pensando que la miraba a ella, levantó su mano y saludó a Futaba. Esta, tímida, devolvió el saludo.

.-.-

-.-.

Futaba estaba cansada, realmente odiaba los días oscuros y fríos. Cuando tuvo la comida que había pedido en la cafetería y estaba dispuesta a ir a sentarse a una mesa de algún rincón, apartada, vió frente a sus ojos a aquella chica tranquila y hermosa. Sorprendida de tenerla tan cerca, casi deja caer su bandeja pero es salvada entre una risa bajita y dulce de Murao.

\- Futaba Yoshioka ¿cierto?

\- Si...

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Si! Será genial, seguro que le caes bien a todos.

 _Eh... Eh... EEEEHHHHH..._ Había sido secuestrada completamente por Murao, como si nada puso una silla al lado de la de ella y la hizo sentarse. Estaba temblando de cabeza a pies, creía que moriría pero la otra chica empezó a presentarle a todos los que estaban allí sentados.

Kominato Aya, el chico que estaba sentado justo al lado de Murao, un joven alto y delgado, de ojos marrones y pelo ondulado rubio. Makita Yuuri, una chica bajita y al parecer tímida y dulce. Touma Kikuchi, un chico alto con un piercing en la oreja izquierda. _Tan cool._ Futaba no pudo reprimir sus pensamientos. Al lado de este estaba, Yui Narumi, una chica de pelo y ojos oscuros y por último... Kou Mabuchi... Quien, aunque para los demás fuese imperceptible, Futaba se daba cuenta, estaba mirándola con odio. _Ah, parece que quiera matarme... Oh, claro, por mi culpa no está al lado de Shuuko..._ Intentó esbozar una de sus mejores sonrisas sin ningún resultado.

Mientras comía su comida, ida completamente de la conversación que transcurría a su alrededor, se preguntó por qué Shuuko la había llevado hasta allí. ¿Por pena? No creía... Si tuviese que hacer eso por cada persona que es solitaria en la universidad, su grupo de amigos sería de unas trescientas personas... Entonces... ¿Por qué?

Se detuvo en mirarla atentamente. Era tan amable, ella realmente le había ayudado en una ocasión así que Futaba sentía que le debía una. Quizás quería cobrársela. Nah, seguro que no era eso.

Lentamente empezaron a levantarse todos, según había sido capaz de observar Futaba, Mabuchi siempre era el último así que relentizó sus movimientos con la intención de quedarse algo rezagada con él.

\- Tranquilo, si vuelve a decirme que coma con vosotros, procuraré sentarme en otro lugar.

Sintió el leve rubor en las mejillas de éste pero a penas duró un segundo.

\- No se de qué hablas.

Y se fue, dejándola atrás como si nada. Ese chico era... _¡AHHH!_ Futaba quería gritarlo a plena voz pero se contuvo con hacerlo en su interior mientras apretaba nuevamente los puños. Le odiaba, definitivamente le odiaba. _Tsk, estúpido, encima de que lo iba a hacer por tí._

¿Realmente era un amor no correspondido o es que ella jamás le había mirado como algo más que como su mejor amigo?

 _Ah. Se ve realmente complicado eso del amor. Aunque en cierta forma me da pena Mabuchi... ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Después de como se ha comportado no merece mi pena._

.-.-

.-.-

Como una costumbre que no comprendía ni llegaba a entender, Murao se estaba acercando a ella y en consecuencia, Futaba se estaba abriendo poco a poco a aquel grupo de amigos que aunque sentía que se sobreesforzaban porque ella encajase, el simple hecho de que fuera así, hacia que se sintiese algo feliz.

Aunque Futaba no llegase a ser completamente ella cuando estaba con todos, lo intentaba y Murao se sentía complacida con aquello.

\- Eh, eso tiene buena pinta, déjame probarlo.

Touma, quien estaba a su lado dado que después de la primera ocasión Futaba iba de un sitio a otro sin sentarse nunca entre Mabuchi y Murao, alargó su mano para coger algo del plato mientras esta se enfurruñaba y hacía un mohín.

\- Ahhh, no sabía que eras capaz de hacer también esa clase de expresión. Estas kawaii cuando lo haces.

Fue un comentario completamente sincero y sin segundas intenciones por parte de Touma, eso ella lo sabía porque había podido ver como este solo tenía esa clase de mirada para Yuuri, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza para que no lo viesen los demás.

Todos fueron conscientes, sin embargo, de su sonrojo y comenzaron a reír de una forma amigable y cuando ella lo hizo, pudo ver como sonreía levemente Mabuchi. _Ahh, eso sí que ha sido lindo... O-oye, espera, ¿qué crees que estas pensando?_

Todos fueron directamente a clases después de comer y, como siempre, Mabuchi se quedó algo rezagado y ella, inconscientemente, le siguió hasta que se dió cuenta de que se había dejado la cartera en el comedor.

\- Me he dejado algo, continuad, ahora os alcanzo.

Y sin decir nada más, empezó a correr. Todos continuaron como si nada y justo cuando iban a entrar, Murao habló.

\- Quizás debería esperar por ella o ir a buscarla.

Kou la miró enfadado, no quería que se perdiera clase por aquella niña tímida y tonta.

\- Esta bien, no pierdas clase. Yo iré a buscarla, guardadnos un sitio.

Murao sonrió, _por fin se preocupa de alguien que no sea yo._ Lo que ella no sabía, era que Kou en ningún momento lo había hecho por esa idiota, sino por la chica de la que llevaba ya tantos años enamorado que había perdido la cuenta.

Entraron mientras Mabuchi caminaba lentamente hacia la cafetería y cuando estaba a medio camino, la vió correr hacia él. _Ah, así que también es capaz de hacer esa clase de expresión..._ Sin darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, sonrió por dentro mientras veía como Futaba corría hacia él, como quién corría hacia algo con todas sus fuerzas para que no se escapara de entre sus dedos. _¿_ _Lo hará porque viene hacia mí o simplemente siempre corre así?_ Sin saber como ni porqué, quería saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta pero jamás lo sabría porque no iba a preguntarle algo como aquello.

\- N-no tenías que esperarme.

Futaba trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras andaban letamente hacia la clase.

\- Si no lo hacía yo, lo haría Murao y no quería que se perdiese nada de la clase.

\- Hm.

Yoshioka no supo que más decir, no lo había hecho por ella, sino por Murao. _Idiota, ¿por qué te emocionaste tanto hace un momento pensando que él estaría esperando por ti?_

Apenas se perdieron diez minutos de la clase pero no volvieron a hablar en todo el día. Normalmente nunca hablaba con Kou, no porque ella no quisiese sino porque él no parecía demasiado interesado en hablar con alguien que no fuese Murao aunque con ella basicamente es que ni lo intentaba. No la tenía en cuenta en lo más mínimo y aunque Futaba no quisiese admitirlo, le dolía.

-.-.

.-.-

Cuando llegó a casa, se tiró en la cama sin siquiera desvestirse y echó sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y dejó colgando sus piernas al final de la cama. _Que diablos me pasa con ese chico... Me paso el día con él dentro de mis pensamientos... Maldición._ _Mas te vale no enamorarte de ese idiota._ Se dijo a si misma para intentar mentalizarse de ello. Dios, la idiota sería ella si lo hiciese, como si tuviese alguna oportunidad, sabía perfectamente lo que Mabuchi sentía. Se notaba a la legua que estaba más que enamorado de Murao y no había más vuelta de hoja.

Futaba giró sobre si misma hasta quedar bocabajo y hundió su cara en la almohada. Había algo que la inquietaba y es que a la salida, antes de que se separasen todos, pudo ver como Kominato agarraba suavemente la manga de Murao antes de dejarla ir. Seguramente había sido su imaginación o un gesto sin ningunas otras intenciones pero la estaba molestando desde entonces. _Y si... Kominato está también enamorado de Murao..._ Pero no tenía nada que hacer, ¿verdad? Es decir... Kou es su amigo de la infancia... No podía perder en la lucha contra el amor de la chica... _Ahhhh ¿pero qué diablos estás pensando? Que hagan lo que quieran esos tres. No es de mi incumbencia._

Justo antes de que se fuese a dormir, su móvil vibró. Era un mensaje de Murao.

"FUTABA! Mañana tenemos que hablar de algo súper importante, recuérdamelo ¿sí? Buenas noches! ^^"

Fue un mensaje tan simple y tan tonto que Futaba no pudo contener la sonrisa de felicidad que se estaba formando en sus labios. Ahora entendía mucho mejor porqué todo el mundo tenía en un pedestal a aquella chica. Era tan... perfecta. _Espero poder ser una mejor amiga para ella._ Fue todo lo que consiguió pensar Yoshioka después de responder el mensaje y justo antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Bueeeno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de un fic que tengo la sensación de que va a ser largo...

Aún así, según vaya viendo si realmente os gusta o no, lo haré más o menos largo. Espero de verdad reviews sobre lo que opináis, sabéis que adoro saber que pensáis de lo que escribo. Lo que os gusta y lo que no. Ahora que después de tanto tiempo, parece que he recuperado la inspiración, quiero mejorar más y más con vuestro apoyo y vuestras críticas. Estaré esperando ansiosa. Intentaré actualizar cada semana o dos semanas como mucho, depende de la demanda y las ganas con las que os vea ante este nuevo fic!

Nos leemos :3


	2. Chapter 2 Lo que siente Murao

Buenas a todos! Estoy escribiendo este capítulo desde el portátil de mi onee-sama porque el mío ha muerto hace poco... La verdad es que hacía tiempo que me estaba dando problemas y sabía que le quedaba poco de vida pero ha sido un gran palo... Estoy esperando a ver si me lo pueden resucitar pero hasta entonces... Supongo que mi humor no estará muy allá. Aun así quería escribir este capítulo ya que no he podido hacerlo antes debido a que acabo de empezar la universidad y estoy un poco liada poniéndome al día porque he entrado tarde... :(

Siento mucho haber tardado casi tres semanas en actualizar, intentaré subir el próximo con más rapidez. No prometo nada pero lo intentaré.

La verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a este fic, sé que lo dije en el capítulo de antes pero quiero que sepáis que de verdad me gustaría hacer un fic largo y lleno de emociones... Que os haga sentir de todo.

Sinceramente, aún no he recibido ningún review... Eso me tiene un poco triste porque me gustaría saber qué pensáis de cómo va aunque sí que es cierto que, como dice mi nee, solo llevo un capítulo... Por eso esperaré un poco más para saber que pensáis. De verdad os agradezco siempre que me dejáis reviews, me hacen saber si os gusta o si no, si he cometido algún error o si no me he expresado lo suficientemente bien. Así que siempre los espero ansiosa!

Ahora, sin más rodeos, os dejo con el capítulo! Siento todo esto pero necesitaba expresaros como me siento :3

* * *

Capítulo 2. Lo que siente Murao

Futaba se pasó todo el camino mientras iba a la universidad pensando en el mensaje que le había mandado Murao la noche anterior...

"FUTABA! Mañana tenemos que hablar de algo súper importante, recuérdamelo ¿sí? Buenas noches! ^^"

¿Qué sería? No podía ser algo muy importante, hacía poco que se habían vuelto amigas y aún no tenían la suficiente confianza entre ellas... O eso creía. Aquella chica la desconcertaba, era tímida y dulce pero a la vez era asombrosamente abierta y sincera. _Ah, si tan solo pudiese abrirme un poco más a Murao y a los demás..._ Inconscientemente, la sonrisa de Kou apareció en la mente de Yoshioka. La eliminó rápidamente, aquello era un error. Un error enorme. Él ya estaba enamorado, de la preciosa Murao. No tenía ninguna oportunidad y jamás se le ocurriría interponerse en la felicidad de aquellas dos personas.

Mientras pensaba, Futaba no fue consciente de que las puertas del tren se había cerrado y que se había pasado la parada más cercana a la universidad. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había pasado casi dos paradas. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, dio gracias a que siempre se iba con mucho tiempo y por eso pudo llegar pocos minutos antes de que fuese la primera clase. Al entrar, las primeras filas ya estaban ocupadas. Se quedó unos momentos quieta en la entrada. _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Han ocupado mi sitio..._

Sintió un carraspeo tras su espalda y se giró sintiéndose culpable por estar ocupando la entrada. Se encontró con los ojos de Kou, que le miraban como si fuese lo más molesto del mundo.

\- B-buenos días Mabuchi.

No obtuvo más que un balbuceo y un gruñido por parte del chico. Kou pasó por su lado y al ver que esta no avanzaba, se paró en seco. ¿A qué esperaba aquella idiota? Miró a la primera fila y la vio completa. _Ah, así que es por eso._ La miró con el ceño fruncido y la tomó de la muñeca mientras hacía caminar a Futaba por detrás de él.

Yoshioka no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Kou estaba tirando de su muñeca, la estaba llevando con él hacia la cuarta fila donde siempre se sentaban todos ellos juntos. ¿Acaso quería que se sentase con ellos? ¿Es que podía?.

Mabuchi hizo un gesto con la mano para que todos se moviesen un asiento a la derecha. Kou se sentó al lado de su dulce Murao y con un movimiento seco, sentó a Futaba a su izquierda. _¿Qué...? Ni siquiera les ha preguntado si me podía sentar con ellos. Kou, en qué demonios estás pensando..._

Futaba se sentía extraña, aquel chico había sido bueno con ella. ¿Por qué? No podía imaginar ninguna respuesta coherente a esa pregunta. Sintió como Murao se adelantaba un poco para que Yoshioka pudiese verla y la saludaba con la mano. Futaba se sonrojó mientras le devolvía el gesto, con su cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre Kou, se había olvidado completamente de la chica y de aquello que tenía que contarle.

La clase pasó más lenta de lo normal para Futaba, estaba demasiado nerviosa pensando en que no debía mirar a su derecha, por muchas ganas que tuviese de ver la expresión concentrada de Kou. No debía mirar. No debía mirar. Y si aquello la tenía en un estado de intranquilidad constante, ya ni pensar cada vez que sus brazos se rozaban. Todos y cada uno de los músculos de Futaba se tensaban y sentía un escalofrío. _Mierda, mierda y mierda. ¿Cómo puedes estar más concentrada en ese idiota que en la clase? Concéntrate... Concéntrate... Conc..._ Y ahí otra vez, un leve roce. Era tan leve que estaba segura de que Kou ni siquiera lo notaba pero ella sí que lo hacía. Y tanto que lo hacía. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. _Joder, lo que me faltaba. Sonrojarme. Matadme, por favor._ Y entonces sintió esa mirada fría encima suya. Giró levemente la cabeza esperando encontrarse con un Mabuchi cabreado pero esa no fue la expresión que encontró; era más bien de... ¿Preocupación? No, no llegaba a ese punto, pero se acercaba.

Futaba sintió como se acercaba levemente y le susurraba algo al oído.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

 _Oh dios, mierdamierdamierdamierda._ Sentir su aliento deslizándose por su oreja y su nuca fue demasiado. Demasiado. Futaba se puso aún más roja si cabía, es cierto que llevaba un par de días sin sentirse muy bien pero aquel sonrojo no estaba provocado por la fiebre, ni mucho menos. Todo era culpa de ese estúpido chico. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse tanto a ella sin siquiera pensar en como la haría sentir? _Ah, claro... Él ni siquiera ha pensado en lo que podría pensar. Lo ha hecho como un gesto incosciente, solo por curiosidad. ¿Acaso eres idiota, Futaba? Como si pudiese tener ojos para alguien más que para Murao._

\- No, estoy bien. Gracias.

Intentó mostrarle su mejor sonrisa aunque sin mucho éxito, no se sentía de humor para andar fingiendo que no le había hecho daño lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Cómo había podido pensar durante unos momentos en Kou de aquella forma? No había posibilidades. Cero. Quizás debería intentar poner su atención en algún otro chico, eso estaría bien. Dejar de pensar en Kou.

Pasó el resto de las clases tratando de tomar apuntes y estar concentrada únicamente en la voz y la presencia del profesor. En la próxima ocasión, trataría de sentarse en cualquier otro sitio que no fuese al lado de Kou.

-...-...-...-...-

Estaban todos caminando hacia el comedor. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Futaba una más de ellos? No lo sabía con exactitud, hacía un par de semanas desde que Murao la había obligado a sentarse con ellos y, en algún momento de ese tiempo, ellos la habían aceptado completamente. Dios... Aquello la hacía tan feliz...

Murao se acercó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

\- Ahhh, Futaba, hoy ha sido el primer día que te has sentado con nosotros en clase. Eso me hace tan tan feliz.

Murao no era de aquellas que fingían felicidad o que eran falsas con sus sentimientos. Cuando sentía algo, te lo decía. Por eso Yoshioka supo que de verdad se alegraba de aquello.

\- Oficialmente ya no puedes sentarte en otro lugar que no sea con nosotros. Ahora estás en el círculo y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Le dirigió una sonrisa malévola que no hizo otra cosa que provocar risa en Futaba. Una risa sincera y dulce. De verdad empezaba a pensar que debía ser completamente abierta con esas personas, se lo merecían. Merecían que Yoshioka les diese el cien por cien de su personalidad.

\- Bueno, como parece que a Kou no le importa ya que ha sido él quien te ha traido con nosotros, hemos decidido que tu sitio a partir de ahora será ahí.

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

\- ¿Qué?

Como si se hubiesen sincronizado, Kou dijo lo mismo que ella estaba pensando. No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a centrarse en la clase si tenía a aquel chico a su lado? _Dios... Dime que es una broma de mal gusto, por favor._

\- ¿Qué ocurre? No he visto que haya habido ningún problema hoy, se os veía bien. Cada uno centrado en lo suyo y sin distracciones. ¡Así es como debe ser!

 _Maldición Murao... Claro que se veía bien desde fuera pero por dentro no estaba bien para nada._

\- No entiendo porqué debería sentarme con ella a mi lado.

\- Vamos, vamos, Kou. No pasa nada. Así podréis haceros más amigos.

Kou sintió como se le hinchaba la vena de la sien. Aquella chica lo decía completamente enserio, quería que se hiciese más amigo de Futaba. No tenía sentido, ningún sentido. Él lo único que quería era estar cerca de Murao, lo demás le daba igual... Bueno, en realidad no había dejado de estar al lado de la chica que le gustaba así que tener a una idiota al lado no podía hacerle mucho mal.

\- Esta bien.

Futaba se quedó blanca como el papel. ¿Aquel idiota acababa de aceptar sin más? ¿Acaso no tenía nada más que discutirle a Murao? _Oh, claro. Ahora lo comprendo. Él sigue estando al lado de Murao y por eso le da igual todo lo demás..._

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel sentimiento de pesadez dentro de ella. Maldición. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Kou, hacerlo le provocaba malestar.

Estuvieron comiendo como si nada mientras que Futaba estaba tan concentrada en su comida que a penas fue consciente de la conversación que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. No era porque la comida tuviese mucho que darle de pensar, era solo porque estaba tratando de descubrir el plan perfecto para poder encajar correctamente en aquel grupo de amigos sin que el sentimiento de nunca querer pensar en Kou se lo impidiese. Seguro que había algo que podía hacer, estaba segura. Tal vez debía tratar de mirarle de la misma forma en que miraba a Kominato y a Touma, solo como amigos, sin fijarse mucho en su aspecto ni en lo que le hacían sentir... No pensar en lo alto que era Kou, ni en su sonrisa dulce, ni en aquel pelo que con solo verlo le hacía querer enterrar sus dedos en él. Nada de aquello. Mucho menos en sus ojos o en la forma en que hablaba. Aquella voz. Y ni pensar en lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, en el sentimiento cuando el aliento de él había recorrido su oreja y parte de su nuca. Ni en cómo olía, el aroma de Kou...

 _Mierda._ Sin darse siquiera cuenta, había vuelto a pensar en él... Aquello tenía que acabar. Cero posibilidades Futaba. No puedes pensar en él de esa forma. Kou es un amigo. A-m-i-g-o.

\- Oye, Futaba... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Sin esperar si quiera a que contestase, Murao la tomó de la mano y salieron al exterior. Caminaron hasta estar un tanto alejadas de todo el mundo. _El mensaje, se me había olvidado por completo. Murao quería contarme algo._

\- Sabes... Yo... Quería contarte algo, ya somos amigas y siento que contigo puedo ser sincera porque vas a apoyarme sea lo que sea. Sé que es un sentimiento un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que hace a penas unas semanas que nos volvimos cercanas pero ¿sabes esas personas que te hacen sentir querida desde el principio? Pues para mi, tú eres una de esas personas...

Futaba se sentía más que agradecida por escuchar aquellas palabras. La consideraba su amiga... Eso hacía que se sintiese la persona más afortunada del mundo.

\- Yo... Estoy enamorada.

Murao se sonrojó levemente ante aquella confesión. Yoshioka sintió una dulzura que le llenaba al ver como Murao le había confiado algo tan tan íntimo pero, sin darse cuenta, algo en su interior se sentía dolido. Sabía que le diría que estaba enamorada de Kou, como él lo estaba de ella. Eso ya lo sabía entonces... ¿Por qué sentía como si el simple hecho de que Murao lo dijese fuese a hacerla añicos? Iba a doler pero estaba preparada.

\- Hace bastante tiempo que siento esto pero no puedo expresar correctamente mis sentimientos y eso me hace sentir un poco decaída, aún así, me gustaría que tú lo supieses y poder así compartir lo que siento con mi nueva amiga. La verdad es que las únicas personas que saben cómo me siento son Touma y Yuuri... Bueno, y ahora tú también lo vas a saber!

Futaba preparó su corazón. Aunque no sabía como podía ser complicado que Murao expresase sus sentimientos teniendo en cuenta que para ella era más que evidentes los sentimientos de Kou hacia la chica pero quizás ella tenía alguna clase de miedo a ser para él solo su amiga de la infancia. Bueno... Aquí iba su momento para sentir que se había equivocado de sentimientos, que jamás debió fijarse en Kou, que él ya estaba enamorado de otra persona y que esa otra persona le correspond...

\- Estoy enamorada de Kominato.

 _Espera, ¿QUÉ?_

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que he tardado un rato en escribirlo y me siento un poco mal por no estar estudiando en estos momentos pero en cuanto lo revise y lo suba, me pondré a estudiar!

Espero, como siempre, vuestros reviews que me dan la vida!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3 Maldito resfriado

Buenas! Hoy es domingo de nuevo capítulo de "Todo por devolver un favor"

Realmente me he propuesto subir un capítulo cada semana, probablemente cada domingo así no os haré esperar mucho!

* * *

Capítulo 3. Maldito resfriado.

Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, ¿o sí?

Murao le había dicho que estaba enamorada de Kominato, no recordaba bien que había ocurrido después. Quizás fueron de vuelta a la cafetería, quizás hablaron de algo. No lo sabía. Su mente se había quedado paralizada ante las palabras de su amiga.

Futaba había dado por sentado que la chica correspondía a Kou, entonces... Por eso le había dicho que era complicado expresarlo. Porque sabía lo que sentía Kou por ella y sabía que si se confesaba a Aya, le haría un terrible daño. Dios... ¿Cómo había acabado envuelta en aquel lío? Solo esperaba que Murao jamás le pidiese que interfiriese entre aquellas tres personas, lo último que quería era que Kou la odiase aún más.

No consiguió pegar ojo en toda la noche. Cuando se levantó, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado. Sí, definitivamente se había resfriado y el haber pasado la noche en vela no la había ayudado nada. Se puso el termómetro, tenía algo de fiebre pero no mucha así que decidió dejar de lado aquel malestar y dirigirse a la facultad.

Por el camino no se sintió mucho mejor pero el aire frío hizo que se le despejase un poco la mente. Sus ideas parecían aclararse. Murao está enamorada de Kominato, Kou ama a Murao desde hace quien sabe cuánto. ¿Qué siente Kominato? Debería averiguarlo. _Wowowowo. ¿Para qué quieres averiguarlo? Dijimos que no nos queríamos meter en ese lío._ Si... Aquello era cierto pero no podía evitar que muy muy dentro de ella, algo quisiese que Murao y Kominato acabasen juntos y Kou fuese solo para ella pero cuando pensaba eso, un Kou triste y con el corazón roto aparecía en su mente. No, esa imagen era la única que no quería ver. Sería capaz de conformarse con que él jamás se diese cuenta de su existencia con tal de no ver nunca tal expresión en su rostro. Definitivamente no lo soportaría.

¿Cómo había llegado a tener esos pensamientos? ¿Desde cuándo si quiera había aceptado aquellos sentimientos? No podía aceptarlos. No podía. Kou era un amigo. Siempre se había contentado con mirarle de lejos, viendo cómo hablaba con Murao, cómo le sonreía... Desde antes si quiera de que Murao la salvase, ella se había fijado en él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Quizás no era el típico chico que destacaba por ser guapo y con una personalidad muy fuerte pero para Futaba, él brillaba tanto como una estrella. No recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que se fijó en él, simplemente, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se pasaba los días mirando disimuladamente a aquel chico. Pero aquellos sentimientos no la llevarían a ninguna parte, por eso había decidido tratar de ignorarle, de no pensar en él como lo hacía... Otra cosa es que llegase a poder hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a la clase, ya estaban casi todos sentados y recordó lo que habían decidido el día anterior. Ella tendría que sentarse al lado de Kou. Joder, se había olvidado completamente. Saludó a todo el mundo con la mano y se sentó lanzando un largo suspiro. Mientras sacaba los libros, sintió la pesada mirada de Kou sobre ella. ¿Qué querría? Esta vez no había hecho nada. Aún.

-...-.-...-

Futaba le miró y él se encogió de brazos como si no fuese nada importante. Kou desvió su mirada de la chica. Ella estaba aún más roja que el día anterior, estaba casi seguro de que tenía fiebre. Entonces... ¿Por qué había ido a clase? Era mejor si simplemente se quedaba en casa, descansando. ¿Tal vez tenía planeado venir a clase aquellos dos últimos días de la semana e intentar recuperarse en el fin de semana? Imposible. Si iba los dos días, se pondría tan mal que sería imposible recuperarse en tan poco tiempo. Completamente imposible. _Idiota, ¿de verdad no piensas ni un segundo en tu salud?_ Quería decírselo, decirle lo idiota que era por hacer que él se preocupase por ella. Estaba quitando parte de su atención, atención que debería estar dirigida a su Murao. Bueno... "su". Era Murao, aún no era su novia. Solo eran... Amigos de la infancia. Necesitaba cambiar aquello. No podía ni pensar en lo que le ocurriría si alguien la apartase de su lado solo por no haber sido capaz de confesarse en todos los años que llevaba enamorado de ella pero es que nunca había visto una señal que le dijese que ella le podría corresponder. Nunca había visto como ella se sonrojaba ante un piropo de él. Que se pusiese nerviosa... Nada. Para ella era como un hermano y él no quería eso. Y no sabía cómo cambiarlo. ¿Debía decirle que le viese como a un hombre? ¿Besarla simplemente? Todo era tan complicado...

Inconscientemente, Mabuchi miró a su izquierda y vio como Futaba escribía lentamente. Eso no era usual, Yoshioka era la chica a la que todo el mundo pedía sus apuntes pero ella nunca los dejaba. ¿Por qué todos los querían? Porque eran los más completos. Esa chica tenía una extraña habilidad para copiar lo que el profesor decía a la velocidad de la luz. Y ahora estaba escribiendo tan tan lento que hasta un niño de nueve años le ganaría. ¿Tan mal se encontraba? Se fijó en cómo se quedaba quieta pensando un kanji. ¿Acaso había olvidado como escribir esa idiota? Se fijó en como la vista de esta se desenfocaba durante un momento y se tambaleaba hacia un lado.

Se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que escuchase su susurro pero no lo bastante como para contagiarse.

\- Oye... ¿Estás bien?

Ella se giró ante sus palabras y le sonrió. Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa, como la del día anterior. Completamente fingida. No sabía la razón pero odiaba con toda su alma que ella le sonriese así. Si no se sentía bien, solo tenía que decirlo. Él no se reiría de ella, no la insultaría (al menos no enserio). Solo tenía que ser sincera.

No dijo nada de todo aquello que pensaba y simplemente se giró para devolver su atención al profesor.

-...-...-...-...-.-.-.-

Futaba sentía como su cabeza se tambaleaba levemente hacia los lados mientras trataba de caminar todo lo recta que podía. Ninguno de los chicos había pasado por alto el estado de la muchacha y por eso Murao se acercó a ella.

\- Futaba, no deberías ir a la clase de la tarde. Deberías ir a casa a descansar.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si me encuentro genial! Es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. De verdad.

Ninguno de los presentes terminó de creerse lo que Futaba decía pero tampoco podían obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiese.

\- Al menos prométeme que si mañana no te encuentras bien te quedarás en casa descansando.

\- Hmm, está bien. ¿Dónde está el límite entre bien y mal?

Murao sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Yoshioka era idiota. Una completa idiota.

\- ¿Dónde crees que está, idiota?

\- ¿39º de fiebre?

\- ¡Eso es estar ya fatal, idiota!

Futaba no pudo contener una sonrisa divertida, era la primera vez que Murao le gritaba de esa forma. Realmente se preocupaba por ella.

Como todos los días, de forma inconsciente, siempre tardaba más de lo normal en recoger sus cosas. No sabía como pero su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina que terminaba dejando a Kou y a Futaba un poco más apartados de los demás. Ella juraría que no lo hacía a posta pero entonces mentiría. Los primeros días lo hacía para poder caminar a su lado y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era una costumbre.

Mientras caminaban, Futaba sintió como su alrededor se tambaleaba súbitamente. Sus piernas flaquearon y se habría caído de no ser por Kou. Había notado un movimiento raro en la chica y sus reflejos actuaron por si solos, rodeando a la chica por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo para que no se cayese.

\- Oe... De verdad que deberías irte a casa.

Futaba sintió su cara arder aún más. Ahí estaba, en los brazos de Kou. Y si, quizás para él no significaba nada aquello pero para ella, era demasiado. Sentía el calor que emanaba de su pecho, una dulce sensación cálida que hizo que se sintiese reconfortada. De repente no le importaba aquel mareo, el hecho de que él estuviese enamorado de Murao, que Murao no le correspondiese y fuese a romperle el corazón en un futuro. Nada de eso importaba. Nada. Lo único que importaba era aquel abrazo.

Yoshioka se aferró a la camiseta de él durante unos segundos mientras disfrutaba de aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba. Después se separó de él e intentó contener la sensación de vértigo.

\- Estaré bien.

No dijo nada más, ni siquiera esperó a que él contestase. Solo se dirigió camino a la clase unos pasos por delante de él. No podía caminar a su lado, no podría volver a hablarle durante el resto del día porque sabía que si lo hacía, lloraría.

Cuando Futaba llegó a su casa, sentía la cabeza demasiado pesada como para ponerse a pasar algunos apuntes a limpio así que se fue directamente a darse un baño.

Tal vez no fuese la mejor idea del mundo darse un baño caliente tal y como estaba pero era algo que realmente le apetecía. Una vez dentro del agua, sintió como sus músculos se relajaban. Pasar el día pensando en Kou y en lo que sentía o no debía sentir era agotador. Aquel abrazo... Si es que podía llamarlo abrazo porque más bien había sido un gesto amable por parte del chico pero aquello la había vuelto loca. Completa y totalmente loca. Sentirle tan cerca había sido un torrente de emociones. Futaba miró sus manos y sintió como se sonrojaba de nuevo, aún recordaba el tacto de la camiseta de él entre sus dedos. La sensación de protección que había sentido.

Ahh, no podía seguir pensando en aquello. _Olvídalo. No ha significado nada, ni para él, ni para ti_. _Como si eso pudiese ser verdad._ ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Había mínimo veinte chicos en su clase y ella se tenía que fijar en el único que jamás iba a corresponderla. _Idiota._

Salió de la bañera, como ya había supuesto, el baño le había sentado bien a sus músculos pero no a su cabeza. Ahí estaba otra vez el mareo. Se fue a su cuarto directamente sin siquiera cenar. Vivir sola cuando uno está resfriado era lo peor, nadie podía cuidar de ti. Así que cuando enfermaba, Futaba se limitaba a tumbarse en la cama y esperar a que se fuese. Se levantaba lo justo y necesario para ir al baño y como mucho, si se encontraba algo mejor, hacerse una sopa.

Se quedó dormida cuando ya era de madrugada. Aquel horrible dolor de cabeza no dejaba que se durmiese así que cuando sonó el despertador, no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse. Miró el móvil pensando en enviarle un mensaje a Murao diciéndole que no iría a clase pero la noche anterior lo había dejado cargando en el escritorio. _Demasiado lejos._ No se levantaría de allí por nada del mundo. Miró en su mesita de noche y vio el termómetro.

\- Menos mal que tu si estas cerca.

Se lo colocó con pesadez y esperó. 39.3º. Sí, definitivamente no se iba a mover de esa cama.

-.-...-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Murao miró su reloj y después a Kou.

\- ¿De verdad que no la has visto?

\- No.

Murao miró de nuevo su reloj preocupada. Futaba siempre llegaba pronto y como mucho, al menos antes que Kou. Pero no estaba allí. ¿Tan mal había amanecido aquella mañana? Si recordaba su conversación del día anterior, Futaba debía de tener más de 39º de fiebre para no estar allí. Aquella chica hacía que se preocupase demasiado.

La mañana transcurrió sin tener ninguna noticia de Futaba. Murao le había mandado varios mensajes pero no había recibido ninguna respuesta. Quizás estaba tumbada en la cama y no se quería levantar o... Podría haberse desmayado en cualquier parte de su casa! Según le había comentado Yoshioka, ella vivía sola. Sus padres se habían ido a vivir al extranjero y le pasaban todos los meses dinero para el alquiler y demás. No había nadie que la cuidase.

\- Alguno de nosotros debería ir a la casa de Futaba cuando terminen las clases. Para llevarle los apuntes del día y sobretodo para ver como está.

Todos se quedaron mirándola. Murao tenía razón pero la mayoría de ellos o trabajaban o simplemente no podían. Los únicos que parecían poder eran Touma, Murao, Yui y Kou. Touma se vio obligado a no asistir por la mirada que Yuuri le dirigió. No es que esta desconfiase de él, ni mucho menos pero Touma no podía ser contagiado, tenía un importante concierto con su grupo el fin de semana siguiente y no podían arriesgarse. Yui se negó con el simple argumento de "no me cae lo suficientemente bien como para exponerme a un contagio". Aquella chica era... Solo hacía lo que le interesaba y nada más. _Egoísta._ Murao no pudo contener sus pensamientos.

Los únicos que quedaban eran Murao y Kou, y era evidente quien iría.

-...-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...

Futaba sentía todo su cuerpo arder. Se levantó con cuidado. _Si tan solo el servicio estuviese más cerca... Como a dos pasos estaría bien... Maldito resfriado._ Cuando salió y se dispuso a ir directamente a la cama de nuevo, alguien llamó al timbre. No podía ser cierto. ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a molestar a alguien que estaba enfermo? Quizás era Murao, que había ido a visitarla suponiendo que se encontraba mal. Aquella chica era demasiado dulce. De camino a la entrada, Yoshioka se fijó en uno de los espejos cercanos a la puerta. No tenía el mejor aspecto del mundo. Tenía ojeras, el pelo empapado por el sudor y una única camiseta enorme que le cubría hasta los muslos y que se adhería a su abdomen y a su cuerpo también por el sudor. Estaba bien, no importaba, Murao no pensaría nada malo de ella así que abrió la puerta con la mejor de sus sonrisas aun estando enferma. Pero en lugar de sentirse bien, sintió como si derramasen una jarra de agua helada encima suya.

Quien había ido a visitarla no era Murao, sino Kou.

Futaba tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para no caerse. Kou estaba frente a ella, con expresión de preocupación, seguramente por el aspecto que tenía. Tal vez para Murao estuviese bien pero ante los ojos de Kou... Estaba horriblemente fea. Quería morir. Que él la viera así... Definitivamente quería morir.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Kou no esperó una respuesta y pasó a dentro. Futaba estaba horrible. ¿Cuánta fiebre tendría? Parecía haber sudado más de lo normal. ¿Estaría comiendo bien? Se giró al ver que la chica no reaccionaba y seguía apoyada en la puerta. ¿Tal vez le costaba andar?

\- No esperaba verte, siento el desorden y mis pintas.

Kou se quedó asombrado. Aquella idiota... ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en cosas como esa? Cuando uno está enfermo siempre se ve mal así que él apenas había prestado atención a cómo se veía. Solo se había sentido inexplicablemente preocupado.

\- Iba a venir Murao pero me negué en rotundo, no quiero que se contagie.

 _¿Es que acaso a ti te da igual contagiarte?_ No, no era eso. Claro que no lo era. Lo más importante para Kou era Murao y eso conllevaba su salud. Así que él estaba dispuesto a contagiarse mientras Murao estuviese bien. Futaba sintió ese mareo de nuevo, la tristeza y las ganas de llorar. Dio un paso en dirección a su habitación, adelantándose a él para que no viera su expresión.

\- Estoy bien, gracias a todos por preocuparos. El lunes volveré a clase así que ya puedes irte.

Kou se sintió furioso. ¿Por qué le decía aquello? Idiota desagradecida. Él había ido hasta allí para ver cómo estaba y ella le echaba sin ningún miramiento. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Sí, tal vez él había ido hasta allí para que no lo hiciese Murao. Sí, le daba igual contagiarse mientras a Murao no le pasase nada pero ya que estaba allí y el verla así... Realmente le había preocupado.

No se iba a ir de allí. No hasta asegurarse de que de verdad estaba bien. Cerró la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y siguió a la chica pero cuando apenas había avanzado tres pasos, ella se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caerse. Él la sostuvo y, con sumo cuidado, la cogió en brazos. No sabía la razón pero el verla así, le hacía sentir que deseaba ser dulce y no dañarla.

\- Mentirosa, no estás bien. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Ella, agotada, se dejó hacer y le indicó con el dedo donde estaba su habitación. Kou la llevó hasta allí y la metió en la cama, tapándola con cariño. Sentía como Yoshioka se estaba durmiendo de nuevo justo cuando le llegó un mensaje. Era Murao.

"Kou, ¿qué tal está Futaba? ¿Está muy mal? ¿Te vas a quedar con ella o vas a venir como acordamos?"

Mabuchi miró el mensaje una y otra vez. ¿Qué debía hacer? Le había dicho a Murao que si Futaba no estaba muy mal, iría con ella al centro para ayudarla a comprar. Quería ir y había decidido que iría sin importar como se encontrase Yoshioka pero ahora... La miró de nuevo y ella tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Aquellos ojos que parecían descubrir siempre qué estaba pensando.

\- Kou...

Fue un leve susurro pero hizo que toda su piel se erizase. Le acababa de llamar por su nombre. ¿Sería por la fiebre?

\- Está bien... De verdad... Puedes ir con Murao si quieres.

Aquella idiota... ¿Cómo había vuelto a descubrir en qué pensaba? Realmente quería ir con Murao pero Futaba se encontraba fatal. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de este fic! De verdad que me está gustando escribirlo. Me emociono y me paso prácticamente todos los días pensando en qué debería escribir o qué no.

Como siempre, espero reviews!

Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4 Podemos ser amigos

Buenas! Hoy es domingo de nuevo capítulo! Ahh estoy tan feliz de estar siendo capaz de cumplir mi palabra... No sabéis lo feliz que me hace tener la suficiente inspiración como para ser capaz de escribir un nuevo capítulo cada semana.

Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo!

* * *

Capítulo 4. Podemos ser amigos.

Se había quedado allí con Futaba. Maldición… Cómo habría sido capaz de dejar a alguien que se encuentra en tan mal estado…Todo lo que quería era ir con Murao, ver su sonrisa mientras miraban tienda tras tienda. Quizás el salir al centro solo para comprar era tremendamente aburrido pero teniendo a Murao a su lado, Kou jamás se había sentido así. Todo lo que sentía era absoluta diversión y amor. Sí, amor.

Recordaba la primera vez que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, sabía que no había sido un enamoramiento de un segundo o amor a primera vista; lo suyo había sido un amor a largo plazo. Poco a poco, Murao había ido colándose en su corazón y pasó de ser su amiga de la infancia, a ser la chica por la cual suspiraba cada segundo de su vida. Era increíble pero había imaginado todo un futuro con ella, un futuro que sabía que jamás ocurriría. Lo supo siempre.

Para Murao, él era simplemente un hermano. Alguien a quien has visto toda tu vida, con quien has compartido prácticamente todo… Alguien a quien quieres pero del que no te enamoras. Kou se sentía horriblemente mal cada vez que pensaba en ese hecho. Quizás supiese que el corazón de Murao no era para él pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, la necesitaba. Ella lo era todo.

Kou miró de nuevo la cama en la que dormía Futaba. Estaba teniendo un mal sueño, sudaba más de la cuenta; o quizás era solo por la fiebre. Fue hasta el cubo de agua fría y colocó un nuevo paño en la frente de la chica. Por alguna razón, ella se había integrado en el grupo. La primera vez que vio como Murao traía a una "desconocida" a comer con ellos, se sintió completamente reacio. No quería que entrase más gente, estaban bien tal y cómo estaban.

Aquella chica… _Idiota._ Era todo lo que conseguía pensar cuando la miraba. _Aun así ha conseguido hacerse amiga de casi todos y parece que Murao la aprecia._ Tal vez, solo tal vez, debería darle una oportunidad y tratar de ser su amigo.

Escuchó una especie de ronroneo que venía de Futaba, se estaba despertando. Dejó la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina para tratar de preparar una sopa con lo poco que había visto en la nevera.

-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.

Futaba se despertó e intentó incorporarse. Surgió efecto, pudo sentarse en la cama justo cuando un dulce olor, el cual tan solo intuía por la saturación de su nariz, provenía de una sopa. _Hmm, sopa. Que hambre._ Curiosamente, a pesar de su resfriado, aquel leve olor hacía que se abriese su apetito. Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió directamente al baño.

Kou se había quedado con ella, a pesar de que Murao le había mandado un mensaje, él se había quedado. Dios… No podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz. Cogió una toalla y la humedeció, pasándosela por el cuerpo cuidadosamente para limpiar su sudor. Quizás no tendría el mejor aspecto del mundo pero al menos con aquello y cambiándose de ropa, se sentiría un poco más limpia y a gusto.

Salió del baño sintiéndose cien veces mejor y caminó hasta la cocina donde vio algo para lo que jamás se habría podido preparar. Kou estaba en su cocina, con un delantal y una sonrisa mientras cocinaba. _Así que le gusta cocinar…_ Yoshioka sintió algo cálido dentro de ella. Quizás había sido inesperado pero definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a aquello. _Como si fueses a tener tiempo para acostumbrarte, esta va a ser la única vez que…_

Kou se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, cortando todos y cada uno de sus malos pensamientos.

\- Vaya… Parece que estas bastante mejor después de haber dormido un poco.

Futaba no pudo reprimir una dulce sonrisa llena de agradecimiento. Solo por hoy no pensaría en que Kou estaba enamorado de Murao, no pensaría en nada que no fuese que él estaba allí por ella. Que había estado cuidándola y que le había preparado una sopa que olía a gloria.

\- Eso huele muy bien.

\- Lo he hecho para ti. Come todo lo que quieras, he hecho bastante.

Kou sirvió un plato lleno y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba vacío. Futaba sentía que ascendía al cielo con cada cucharada que tomaba. ¿Cómo podía estar tan delicioso? Tal vez era porque no había comido muy bien últimamente pero sintió que seguramente era porque Kou era un magnífico cocinero.

Yoshioka comió hasta que sintió que su cuerpo volvía a tener fuerzas. Cuando terminó, Kou retiró las cosas y sin permitirle a ella ayudarle a limpiar, empezó a recoger la cocina mientras ella le veía desde atrás.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había observado a Kou, al principio simplemente como una admiradora fantasma. Se dedicaba a mirar cómo se movía, la forma en que sonreía a la chica que le gustaba o cómo reía a carcajadas. Era tan fascinante mirarle que, sin querer, se había vuelto una rutina para Yoshioka. Sin quererlo, él se había convertido en su amor platónico. Luego Murao hizo que se acercase a todas aquellas personas y con eso, a él también; y había dejado de ser un amor platónico para darse cuenta de que poco a poco, estaba perdiéndose en un amor sinsentido.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor después de haber comido?

Kou se sentó en una silla justo frente a ella. La presencia de Kou siempre era enorme ante ella, sentía que podría encontrarlo en cualquier parte.

Futaba asintió y, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, comenzaron a hablar. No hablaban sobre cosas de gran importancia pero era la conversación que tendrías con un amigo y Yoshioka se sintió demasiado feliz, tanto que temía que se le notase.

\- Oye Futaba, he estado pensando que el fin de semana que viene, la banda de Touma tocarán en un club. Como para entonces supongo que ya estarás mejor, ¿qué te parece si vienes con todos a verlos?

Yoshioka se quedó completamente muda. Era la primera vez que la invitaban a hacer algo con todos fuera del horario de las clases y estaba invitándola Kou. Era tan increíble que sintió como toda ella se congelaba. Tenía que responder pero no podía. Sus manos empezaron a temblar por el repentino frío.

\- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Te encuentras peor?

Kou se incorporó acercándose un poco más a ella justo cuando esta le respondió efusivamente.

\- ¡Sí! Claro que iré.

Futaba había conseguido reponerse justo antes de que Kou se acercase demasiado. Demasiado para que su corazón se parase. Quizás podría fingir que era un chico más pero, si él se acercaba tanto, todas esas ideas desaparecerían en un segundo.

Yoshioka dejó de pensar en él y se imaginó durante un segundo cómo sería el próximo fin de semana. Todos iban a ir al concierto del grupo de Touma. Había escuchado que él tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, eso reforzaba aún más la primera impresión que tuvo de él. _Ahh, Yuuri tiene suerte de amar y ser amada por un chico tan cool._ Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el rostro de Kou. Definitivamente no tenía remedio. ¿Es que no podía estar cinco minutos sin prestarle toda su atención?

\- Futaba.

La nombrada salió de sus ensoñaciones para encontrarse a Kou mirándola directamente. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿No había pasado nada mientras estaba absorta en sus cosas verdad?

\- He estado pensando que realmente no te entiendo bien y eres una idiota…

Yoshioka se sintió pisoteada. ¿Había llamado su atención para decirle que era una idiota? Este Kou…

\- … Pero aun así, creo que podemos ser amigos.

Mabuchi no lo decía con ninguna clase de doble intención, ni para reírse de ella. Simplemente estaba diciendo lo que pensaba. Futaba sintió como su corazón se aceleraba tanto que estaba a riesgo de infarto. Kou acababa de decirle que podían ser amigos. No se lo había preguntado, lo había afirmado. Como si fuera la cosa más corriente del mundo, había dicho aquello sin siquiera ser consciente de que había desatado un mar de felicidad dentro de Yoshioka. Kou y ella serían amigos. No era algo seguro ya que eso dependía de muchas cosas pero parecía que Kou estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella formase parte de su grupo de amigos, estaba dispuesto a dejar de ignorarla y ser su amigo.

Sí, tal vez no era lo que Futaba realmente quería pero era más que suficiente en esos momentos. Era un gran avance. Si eran amigos, podría conocerle mejor. Podría saber cosas de él que no podía averiguar simplemente dedicándose a mirarle de lejos. Tenía una maravillosa oportunidad para estar con él. Suficiente. Suficiente. Era tan feliz que se le olvidó por completo que tenía que responderle, o al menos eso suponía porque la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro fue la mejor señal que pudo haber recibido Kou para saber que ella estaba contenta con eso.

Él miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, sin darse cuenta, las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido. Le preguntó a Futaba si necesitaba algo, se aseguró de que todo estuviese en orden y de que la fiebre de ella había bajado antes de irse.

Recibir los cuidados de Kou había sido un hermoso regalo pero saber que él la veía en esos momentos como una amiga y no como una simple intrusa que había entrado en su círculo de amigos, fue infinitamente mejor. La cocina aún olía a la deliciosa sopa que le había preparado, fue hasta allí y vio un par de tuppers llenos. Kou había preparado de sobra como para que ella no se tuviese que preocupar con cocinar hasta que estuviese mejor. Aquel chico…

Caminó hasta su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Si dormía hasta el día siguiente, definitivamente el resfriado se habría ido para cuando empezase la nueva semana.

-.-…-.-..-….-.-…-

Yoshioka notó el calor del sol que entraba por la ventana. Aun hacía mal tiempo pero por la mañana, había una hora en la que los rayos del sol incidían directamente en la ventana que daba a su cuarto. Era la mejor hora de todo el día.

Se levantó para ponerse el termómetro, ya apenas tenía fiebre. Eso era bueno, aunque sus estornudos parecían querer acompañarla un tiempo más. Se duchó y cambió su ropa. Cuando salió al salón, lo vio tan limpio como lo dejó Kou la tarde anterior. _Kou…_

"… Pero aun así, creo que podemos ser amigos."

Las palabras de Kou resonaron en su cabeza e instantáneamente Futaba se puso roja. No había sido más que una simple frase pero el recordarla le ponía el corazón a cien. Sí, no le había pedido que fuesen novios, tan solo le habían dicho que podían ser amigos y seguramente para Mabuchi no había significado más que eso pero ¿cómo se suponía que debía evitar sentirse tan feliz? No podía.

A la hora del almuerzo calentó la sopa que había preparado Kou. ¿Cómo podía seguir estando tan buena? Ese idiota de verdad que tenía mano para la cocina.

Las horas parecían pasar mucho más lentas que la tarde anterior, cuando él estuvo allí, el tiempo pareció reírse de Futaba, pasando veloz y haciendo que Kou se fuese mucho antes de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Yoshioka pasó la página del libro que se estaba leyendo justo cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó. Se levantó esperanzada de verle de nuevo pero conocía la realidad, y esa realidad era que él solo fue para que Murao no se pudiese contagiar. _¿Acaso eres idiota? Kou dijo que podíais ser amigos._ Era cierto. Podía ser él quien estuviese al otro lado de la puerta. Podía serlo.

Pero no lo fue. Bueno, a medias.

Cuando Futaba abrió la puerta, se encontró con demasiadas personas pero lo primero que vio, fue a Kou. Estaba al lado de Murao y ni siquiera eran los que estaban en primera línea pero parecía que fuese donde fuese, sin importar cuántas personas hubiese, lo que buscaban siempre los ojos de Yoshioka, era a él.

Murao se abrió paso entre los demás para acercarse a Futaba y sonreírle como solo ella hacía. Le preguntó cómo estaba y cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta, todos estaban en el salón riendo y disfrutando de su visita. Habían ido todos excepto Touma.

\- Touma de verdad quería venir pero yo no le he dejado por el tema del concierto…

Yuuri se excusó y parecía demasiado triste por hacer que no fuese.

\- Yuuri, no te preocupes, no sería bueno si se resfría y no puede cantar ¿verdad?

Futaba intentó mostrar una de sus mejores sonrisas para conseguir que ella dejase de preocuparse por eso. Sabía que Touma habría ido de no ser porque tenía aquel concierto así que no se molestaría por algo como eso.

\- ¡Por cierto! Kou nos ha dicho que vas a venir al concierto el sábado. ¡Es genial! Seguro que vas a quedar maravillada por la voz de mi Touma, es tan… magnífico.

Los ojos de Yuuri empezaron a brillar con intensidad. Aquellos dos estaban demasiado enamorados. _Empalagosos._ Futaba no pudo contener sus pensamientos y tampoco la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

Ahora sí que se sentía una más.

Todo gracias a Murao.

Y a Kou.

Le miró esperando verle mirando hacia otra parte pero se encontró con que él la miraba directamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y él sonrió. Yoshioka sintió una calidez que recorría su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo, también sonrió. Definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a aquel sentimiento; bueno, más bien, deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba seguir sintiendo aquello porque significaría que él seguía siendo una parte de su vida, aunque fuese solo como un amigo.

* * *

Espero como siempre vuestros reviews ansiosa!

Nos leemos 3


	5. Chapter 5 El concierto

Hoy es domingo! SIIII. Esta vez se me ha hecho un poco tarde, lo siento. La verdad es que tengo un examen pronto y esta semana he tenido la cabeza en un millón de sitios pero no podía dejaros sin el nuevo capítulo así que lo he escrito hoy mismo.

Disfrutad leyéndolo y ya sabéis... Espero vuestros reviews! De verdad que me da la vida cada vez que recibo uno, aunque solo sea diciéndome que os está gustando y que lo continue *.*

* * *

Capítulo 5. El concierto.

Futaba se sentía mucho mejor después de aquel fin de semana. De alguna forma, el verlos a todos el sábado, le había dado las suficientes fuerzas como para que su resfriado terminase de curarse.

La semana pasó tan rápido que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era viernes y estaban hablando sobre lo que harían el sábado antes de ir al concierto, dónde quedarían y a qué hora.

Yoshioka sintió como su cabeza volaba lejos de la explicación del profesor. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Realmente había pasado de estar sola a tener a todas aquellas maravillosas personas a su alrededor. Tener a Murao.

Tener a Kou.

Poco a poco, se iba abriendo más a ellos. Les iba mostrando como había sido ella antes de que todo cambiase en la preparatoria. Antes de que ella cambiase. Y parecía mentira cuando pensaba en que todos ellos la habían aceptado sin decir nada. Se había integrado, o al menos eso pensaba la mayoría del tiempo. Solo había algunos momentos en que no lo pensaba. Cuando veía cómo la miraba Yui. Futaba tenía la sensación de que esa chica de ojos oscuros no la soportaba y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Era complicado tratar de averiguar que pensaba aquella chica o qué sentía. Era como un libro cerrado con veinte candados. Era una chica seria que, en cierta forma, no parecía encajar con todos los demás. No era como si Yoshioka pensase que ella encajaba perfectamente pero le constaba imaginar como una chica tan apagada como era Yui, había coincidido con todos los demás que eran tan brillantes como el sol.

Futaba rodó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, una y otra vez. Siempre que se quedaba pensando en algo, de forma automática, sus dedos hacían lo mismo. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera fue consciente de que el profesor les dijo que se ausentaría cinco minutos pues tenía que hacer algo.

Su mirada estaba centrada en algún punto de sus apuntes y el bolígrafo seguía girando cuando la voz de Kou y su presencia se colaron en ellos.

\- Deberías prestar más atención Futaba.

Su voz tenía un deje divertido cuando lo dijo. Yoshioka no se esperaba aquello para nada y su cuerpo pegó un brinco en el asiento, alejándose sonrojada de él. El bolígrafo rodó por la mesa y ambos trataron de alcanzarlo rápido antes de que se cayese al suelo, provocando que sus manos se juntasen de una forma extraña con el bolígrafo en medio de ambas.

Futaba escuchó la risa de Kou que se tapaba la boca tratando de controlarse para no reír aún más fuerte.

\- De verdad que eres idiota.

Kou separó su mano de la de ella como si nada y apretó suavemente con el boli un punto en su frente mientras seguía riendo.

Yoshioka no pudo controlar su sonrojo ante aquella visión y mucho menos una sonrisa. Aquel chico… Era demasiado.

Futaba giró rápido su cabeza en dirección a la mesa del profesor esperando que estuviese allí, listo para regañarles pero no estaba.

\- ¿Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que no estaba?

Ella se quedó muda. _Si, realmente soy una idiota._

\- Realmente eres una idiota.

Yoshioka sintió algo que ni siquiera pudo describir al escucharle decir lo mismo que estaba pensando.

-.-..-.-…..-…-.-

Yui estaba justo detrás de ellos, sentada al lado de Yuuri y Touma. Sintió su sangre arder cuando vio como él se acercaba a ella y le decía algo prácticamente al oído. Cómo ella saltaba en su asiento y el bolígrafo resbalaba de sus dedos.

Cómo las manos de ambos se tocaban.

Yui apretó sus puños bajo la mesa. Desde que había llegado esa, todo parecía girar en torno a ella y Kou le hacía mucho más caso del que se merecía.

Tanto tiempo tratando de acercarse a él. De volverse su amiga. Le había costado tanto…

Para Kou solo había existido, existe y existirá Murao. Eso siempre había sido la verdad más absoluta en cuanto a lo que estaba relacionado con él. Cuando estuvieron en la misma clase en la preparatoria, como un imán, Yui se había sentido atraída por él pero había notado al segundo que Kou no tenía pensado dejar de lado a la persona que siempre estaba junto a él.

Al principio había tratado de acercarse pero había sido un intento fallido, al igual que las siguientes veinte veces. Pero nunca había dejado de intentarlo hasta que se había vuelto algo natural que ella estuviese cerca de donde él estaba y Kou simplemente, se acostumbró. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza después de todos aquellos años si eran amigos…

Pero esa chica… Habían sido forzados a aceptarla por Murao. A los demás parecía agradarles pero para Yui, quien había tenido que ganarse ese lugar durante tanto tiempo… La odiaba con toda su alma.

Y si pensaba que eso era lo que sentía antes, ahora que había escuchado como Murao le decía a Kominato que Kou y Futaba ya eran amigos, sentía el infierno ardiendo dentro de ella cada vez que veía su fea cara.

Verles sonriendo, hablando tan animadamente. Sentados uno al lado del otro… _Repugnante._

Yui había llegado a un punto en el que había aceptado un destino en el que vería como Kou amaba a Murao hasta que ella le rompiese el corazón, y ese sería el momento en el que ella se haría con él.

Había esperado y esperado. Cuando Kominato apareció en la vida de todos ellos, tuvo esperanzas ya que se veía como el típico chico del que podría enamorarse Murao. Y rezó porque así fuese. Hasta el momento no parecía como si fuese a ser posible pero aun así seguía esperando. Esperando y esperando.

Había y era el depredador más paciente. Tanto tiempo acechando a una misma presa, sin dejar que se alejase. Cerca. Cerca.

Pero sin darse cuenta, algo horrible había ocurrido. Futaba se había abierto camino entre aquel territorio que creía suyo y, no solo la había sustituido, sino que estaba en una posición aún mejor que la de ella.

¿Cómo había conseguido que Kou quisiese ser su amigo? ¿Por qué ella lo había conseguido y Yui no? ¿Por qué ella? Ella no era más que basura.

Yui apretó aún más sus puños. Odio. Eso era lo que sentía. Puro odio.

-….-..-.-.-.-…-.-.—

Futaba se puso sus vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta, una rebeca y su abrigo. Miró el reloj. Aún tenía tiempo.

Caminó despacio hasta la parada de tren y esperó hasta que llegase. Dos paradas después de que se hubiese subido, Kou se subió también y se sentó a su lado.

\- Buenos días.

Kou se veía como si se hubiese despertado hacía muy poco y le gruñó medio dormido a modo de respuesta. Se cruzó de brazos y a los tres minutos, se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Yoshioka sintió su cuerpo tensarse al sentir como el hombro de él se juntaba con el suyo y escuchaba su respiración profunda cerca de su oreja. _Demonios…_ El pulso de ella estaba literalmente por las nubes. No se extrañaría mucho si le diese un infarto allí mismo.

Los brazos se él se relajaron y se descruzaron, haciendo que una de las palmas de sus manos, quedase abierta. Futaba se sorprendió mirándola detenidamente. Tenía unas manos realmente grandes. _Me pregunto cómo quedará mi mano entre la suya…_ La imagen de sus manos rozándose el día anterior vino a su cabeza. No, no era eso a lo que se refería. Ella se refería a unas manos entrelazadas de verdad. Sus dedos, las palmas juntas… _Como una pareja._ Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos y miró hacia otra parte, tratando de enfriar su cabeza.

Cuando faltaba una parada para que tuviesen que bajarse, Futaba despertó a Kou, quien se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

\- Lo siento.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes.

Yoshioka le sonrió tratando de hacerle saber que no le importaba que se hubiese dormido. Estaba bien. En realidad, ella había disfrutado viéndole dormir aunque eso, evidentemente, nunca lo sabría.

Llegaron antes que nadie y se sentaron a esperar. No hablaron de nada pero el silencio que había entre ellos no era ni de lejos uno incómodo. Futaba sentía como el invierno se colaba entre su abrigo y le hacía tener escalofríos. Lo único bueno que tenía aquella estación era la navidad y aún quedaba prácticamente un mes.

Escuchó como Kou se movía y frotaba sus manos tratando de calentarlas.

\- ¿Tal vez deberíamos esperarles dentro de alguna cafetería?

Kou se giró al escucharla. Tenía las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frío. _Dios… Está demasiado guapo hasta con frío… Que injusto._ Futaba notó como se sonrojaba y dio gracias a que su cara también estaría roja.

\- Si… Vayamos a algún…

Kou no terminó la frase, Murao se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos mientras les saludaba con la mano y sonreía. Yoshioka se sintió feliz de ver a la chica pero sin poder evitarlo, algo le pedía que derramase aquellas lágrimas que llevaba semanas conteniéndose. Cada vez que la chica entraba en el campo de visión de Kou, lo demás parecía desaparecer. Era lo que le ocurría a ella con él pero, al fin y al cabo, no era lo mismo. Esto dolía.

Se levantó para saludar a Murao.

\- ¿Lleváis esperando mucho rato? Tenéis las caras rojas.

Kou se apresuró a decirle que estábamos bien y que acabábamos de llegar también. Mentira. Habíamos estado esperando cerca de media hora pero no se lo dijo para no preocuparla. Para no preocupar a la chica que le gustaba. _Ahí está otra vez, ese dolor en la boca del estómago._ Futaba se giró al escuchar como Yuuri les llamaba, a su lado estaba Kominato, quien les sonreía. Aquel chico era siempre tan amable, siempre con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Yui?

Justo cuando lo preguntaron, como si la hubiesen invocado, apareció caminando lentamente hacia ellos. Había algo en aquella taciturna chica que hacía que Futaba se sintiese intranquila. Siempre tenía la sensación de que tenía su mirada encima de ella, como si vigilase todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando pensaba en ella, un escalofrío la recorría. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, había pensado que Yui la odiaba. No como cuando alguien no te cae bien y simplemente tratas de ignorarlo, sino como si la odiase de verdad.

Habían decidido dar una vuelta por el centro, comer y después ir al lugar donde sería el concierto. Ya que eran amigos de uno de los miembros del grupo, podrían entrar antes y verlos ensayar antes de que comenzase. No era como si Touma necesitase que todos le deseasen suerte (cosa, que en realidad, siempre le hacía feliz) sino que él necesitaba el beso de Yuuri antes de cada concierto. Le tranquilizaba y le hacía salir aún más motivado al escenario.

La verdad es que Futaba disfrutaba demasiado ver a aquellos dos, se amaban con todo su corazón y no dudaban un segundo en demostrarlo. _Tan bonito…_

El día pasó volando, como cada vez que estaba con ellos. Para Futaba, ya no había manera de que se imaginase su vida sin todos ellos. Para bien o para mal, se habían convertido en parte de su rutina diaria, se habían vuelto parte de ella.

Estaban caminando hacia el lugar donde sería el concierto y un par de calles antes del local, la acera era tan estrecha que tuvieron que ponerse en filas de dos. Yui pasó delante con Yuuri, quien iba hablando por teléfono con Touma, diciéndole que estábamos a punto de llegar. Kominato y Murao fueron justo detrás y cerrando la fila, estaban Kou y Futaba. Los coches pasaban a su lado rápidamente, el bullicio parecía envolverlos y nadie parecía darse cuenta de nada. Solo estaban ellos, caminando emocionados, esperando escuchar la increíble voz de Touma. Kou estaba feliz, sin tener que girar la cabeza de forma descarada, Futaba podía atisbar una leve sonrisa. Todo era tan perfecto en ese preciso momento… Yuuri reía por una broma que seguramente le habría dicho Touma. Futaba miró a la persona que hizo posible que ella estuviese en ese momento allí. Murao sonreía un poco sonrojada. _Espera… ¿Sonrojada?_ Los ojos de Futaba la miraron extrañada y sin poder evitarlo, bajó la mirada justo para ver durante un segundo como la mano de Kominato y la Murao se rozaban. Levemente. Yoshioka se quedó completamente congelada y sus piernas siguieron avanzando por pura mecánica. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de hacer algo así? Espera, ¿Kominato correspondía los sentimientos de Murao?

El cuerpo de Futaba reaccionó al darse cuenta de una pregunta todavía más importante que todas las anteriores. ¿Lo habría visto Kou? Deseaba con todo su corazón que no. Daba igual que eso hubiese podido acelerar las cosas para que Kou se diese cuenta de que Murao no le correspondía. No le importaba nada. Lo único que no quería era que sufriera. Mucho menos en ese momento, no quería que le rompieran el corazón. No ahora, no cuando todo parecía estar siendo perfecto. Nadie más se había dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

El tiempo pasó y Futaba se sentía cada vez más perdida en el mismo pensamiento. ¿Cómo saber si Kou lo había visto? La voz de Touma retumbaba en sus oídos. Su voz era realmente preciosa, hubiese jurado que un ángel cantaba. Sus ojos le pedían que no apartase la mirada del cantante pero su corazón le seguía diciendo que tenía que buscar a Kou. Debería averiguar si lo había visto. Si su semblante estaba pálido, triste o enfadado. Algo. Algo que respondiese todas sus inquietudes.

¿Cómo se suponía que debería disfrutar de aquello si la persona que le gustaba podría estar sufriendo? _Futaba, espera un segundo, ¿te gusta?_ Si, le gustaba. ¿Por qué seguir negando lo innegable? Dio un paso adelante, tratando de fijarse en él. ¿Dónde estaba? No estaba allí.

Empezó a sentirse mareada. Demasiado. Todo aquello empezaba a ser demasiado.

Creyó oír su propia voz mientras le decía a Yuuri que se iba a tomar un poco el aire. Tal vez había sido un sueño o tal vez había ocurrido de verdad. Todo parecía tan confuso.

Cuando salió, vio algo que hizo que su sangre se congelase. Kou estaba sentado en el escalón de la puerta trasera, miraba al cielo y tenía los ojos rojos.

Futaba se quedó completamente quieta. _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Él lo había visto…_

\- Seguramente me dirás que debería rendirme con ella, pero no pienso hacerlo. Sé que quizás no tenga ninguna posibilidad pero fue la primera persona de la que me enamoré. Amo a Murao con todo mi corazón y no voy a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Kou se giró para mirarla y le mostró la sonrisa más triste que Futaba había visto jamás.

* * *

Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo! Nos leemos el próximo domingo!

Un beso kawaii para todos los que me estáis leyendo :3


	6. Chapter 6 Sentimientos

Sé que no es domingo. Sé que este capítulo va con demasiado atraso y lo siento. Lo cierto es que he tenido unas semanas de locos y entre unas cosas y otras no he podido ponerme a dedicarle el tiempo que se merecía este capítulo. Porque se merecía todo el tiempo que le he dedicado, no sabéis lo mucho que he amado escribirlo. Me ha costado bastante porque he tenido que ponerme en dos lugares distintos pero aun así, espero haber sido clara y que lo disfrutéis *.*

* * *

Capítulo 6. Sentimientos.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía afrontar aquello? Tenía justo frente a ella a la persona que le gustaba, diciéndole que no iba a rendirse con su propio amor. Kou aún tenía los ojos rojos cuando apoyó su frente en el estómago de ella, buscando consuelo.

Futaba sentía aquella zona arder, igual que su cara y su corazón. No podía. De verdad que no podía. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento, teniéndolo ahí, tan cerca y sufriendo. Sus manos volaron, lenta e inconscientemente hacia ese pelo que siempre había deseado acariciar, tocándolo con dulzura, como si el simple hecho de tocarlo demasiado fuerte fuese a romperle. _Demasiado frágil, no quiero que se rompa, no quiero que lo rompan._ Quizás era por lo que sentía hacia él, o tal vez era porque había olvidado que estaban en la calle pero se inclinó y besó aquella zona de su pelo donde antes habían estado sus dedos. Un leve susurro, dulce.

\- Todo saldrá bien, estoy aquí, contigo.

Futaba estaba tan abrumada por sus sentimientos, por aquel abrazo que le estaba dando, por el frío y el calor, por el aliento de Kou en su cuello que le provocaba escalofríos... Que no vio como las mejillas de él se ruborizaban y cómo hundía su cara en el pelo de ella, sintiéndose en parte, más que reconfortado.

Futaba sabía que acababa de tirarse a un pozo oscuro y demasiado profundo como para salir. ¿Realmente acababa de darle esperanzas? Sí, lo había hecho. ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? ¿Quedarse mirando cómo se desmoronaba frente a ella? ¿Verle sufrir? No. Jamás querría eso, prefería ser ella quien sufriese un millón de veces mientras él fuese feliz. De eso trataba el amor, ¿cierto? Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, el amor no siempre es felicidad y arcoíris; curiosamente, también tenía una horrible parte amarga, como la de esperar toda una vida para que la persona a la que amas te vea como algo más que como un amigo. Esperar durante mucho tiempo que esa persona a la que siempre has admirado, se fije en ti. O animar a quien amas a seguir su amor. _Doloroso._ Futaba sintió como sus propias manos se aferraban más y más fuerte a la ropa de Kou, en un intento de calmar su propia tormenta interna y poder reconfortarle con todo su corazón. Era como si estuviesen desgarrándole el corazón. _P_ _or favor, que alguien pare esto._ Sentía como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas que no quería dejar caer. _Que alguien lo pare._ Como su corazón cada vez latía más pausadamente, siendo consciente de que no iba a poder dejar aflorar esos sentimientos que tanto había llegado a apreciar. _Por favor..._ Cerró sus puños al mismo tiempo que inhalaba profundamente y encerraba todo aquello que estaba sintiendo en una caja, acallando esa voz interna que rogaba por ayuda. No la necesitaba, no en ese momento. Lo que necesitaba era esa parte de ella que podía ofrecerle amistad. Apoyo.

Poco a poco, ese abrazo fue deshaciéndose, al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos se aclaraban. Cuando se separaron, todo parecía estar más luminoso al mismo tiempo que la noche era más oscura. La música aún se escuchaba, mermada por la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas. La voz de Touma estaba distorsionada pero aun así era hermosa. Futaba creía escuchar una letra que hablaba sobre la dulzura del amor, sobre cómo se había sentido al conocer a Yuuri. Era tan poco idóneo para ese momento... Tan solo unos metros separaban dos situaciones completamente distintas: a una persona que sentía como el amor le había sonreído y a otra de la que parecía que este se estaba riendo.

¿Touma también tuvo problemas con Yuuri? ¿También él sintió como parecía estar todo en su contra? Tal vez escribió alguna canción hablando de ello, desahogándose. _Como me gustaría poder escucharla ahora mismo..._ Kou acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella para secar una única lágrima que corría por su mejilla izquierda, solitaria, llevándose con ella el resto de sentimientos que habían quedado fuera de esa caja.

\- Siento que te hayas preocupado por mí Futaba, pero aun así, gracias.

Ella no respondió más que con una sonrisa dulce, mostrándole que estaba ahí... Que lo iba a estar por siempre. De una forma u otra, simplemente estaría a su lado.

¿Sinceramente? No le apetecía demasiado entrar de nuevo. Sabía que no iba a odiar a Murao por lo que había ocurrido, ¿qué culpa tenía ella de enamorarse de otra persona? Pero aun así... No quería mirarla, no quería, al menos en lo que quedaba de día. Le había hecho tanto daño a Kou y lo que más le fastidiaba era que no fuera clara con él. ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía que no le quería de esa forma? Es cierto que para muchos era evidente pero simplemente por no ser sincera, había conseguido que Kou tuviese más y más esperanzas acumulándose durante tanto tiempo y ahora, la mayoría se habían roto.

¿Cuánto debes amar a alguien para después de pequeñas señales durante el tiempo y, sobretodo, la de ahora, aun así sigas queriendo estar en el campo de batalla? Yoshioka admiraba esa parte de él pero también pensaba que, en el fondo, solo le iba a causar más dolor.

La imagen de él minutos atrás vino a su mente y sintió que necesitaba golpear algo. Nadie quería ver como un amigo sufría.

Futaba quería salir de ahí. Lejos. Conforme la noche avanzaba, el frío se hacía más notorio y su cuerpo se quejaba constantemente. _Vete._ Era todo en lo que podía pensar pero aun así, allí seguía, de pie frente a Kou. Esperando por algo que ni siquiera ella sabía qué era. Quiso abrir la boca para despedirse más de una vez pero sus labios seguían sellados.

\- Debes de tener las manos congeladas.

Los dedos de Kou rozaron levemente los suyos y se entrelazaron. Sin decir nada más, se levantó y ambos comenzaron a caminar, lejos del local. Él aún sostenía su mano, no porque sintiese nada por ella, no porque quisiese. Solo la necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir que estaba ahí. Al menos eso fue lo que supuso ella al sentir aquella mano aún más fría temblar entre la suya. En aquel momento se veía tan frágil que sentía ganas de pegar a todo aquel que le había hecho daño, a todo aquel que había hecho que sufriese. Tal vez ahora tan solo lo podía tener como amigo. Quizás solo iba a poder estar ahí a su lado como apoyo pero aun así... Aun así él era suyo. Él era su Kou.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, Futaba sitió como los dedos de él se resistían levemente a separarse de los suyos. Como si quisiese alargar un poco más el tiempo juntos. Ella no dejó que los separase, al contrario, los unió con más fuerza y se acercó.

\- Dame tu teléfono.

Kou se quedó completamente impactado, como si no se hubiese esperado aquello ni en un millón de años pero aun así le hizo caso. Futaba tecleó durante unos segundos y se lo devolvió.

\- Cuando llegues mándame un mensaje y si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame.

Futaba le dio ese tono jovial a "cualquier cosa", haciendo que él sonriese. Una sonrisa pequeña y tímida pero para ella fue más que suficiente. Se separó definitivamente de él y, tras decirle adiós, caminó hasta su apartamento.

-.-...-..-..-...-...-

Todo era tan complicado... Kou se había sentido mareado cuando llegó a su piso. Se había tirado a la cama sin siquiera cambiarse, había hundido su cuerpo entre las mantas y había dejado que todo lo que sentía saliese una vez más.

Había sido un día tan maravilloso, rodeado de todos aquellos a los que apreciaba pero, una tormenta oscurecía ese pensamiento en el momento en que su mente recordaba la simple visión de la mano de Murao rozándose con la de Kominato. Había querido creer que no había ocurrido, que había sido un accidente, nada más allá de lo que realmente había sido: un roce. Iluso de él lo había creído durante cinco segundos, hasta que vio como ella se había sonrojado. Tal y como se había sonrojado cuando aquel chico en segundo de preparatoria se le había confesado. Y, el odio que había sentido en aquella ocasión, había retornado. Pero, en esta ocasión, había venido acompañado de una enorme tristeza que le había destrozado el corazón. En aquel momento, había odiado a aquel chico por creerse lo suficientemente bueno como para estar a la altura de Murao. Esta vez, había notado más el lamento por saber que ahora no solo el chico lo creía, sino que ella también lo pensaba.

Kou nunca había conseguido aquello. Murao era una persona que, aunque era extrovertida, para sus emociones siempre se reservaba algo y era poco probable que la vieses sonrojarse. Algo que la dejaba tan expuesta... Pocos lo habían visto. Él había sido capaz de hacerlo, pero nunca había ido dirigido hacia él. Suponía que así había sido siempre. Él había estado dispuesto a darlo todo y ella se lo había devuelto con su amistad. _Qué pena que nunca tuviese suficiente con eso..._ Hubieran sido tan felices siendo únicamente amigos... Pero él tuvo que enamorarse. _Tan idiota..._ Si tan solo... Si tan solo fuese más de lo que soy, quizás ella se hubiese fijado en mí...

Kou llevó sus temblorosas manos a su rostro, intentando cubrir las lágrimas que lo empapaban. _No más, por favor..._ Realmente no quería nada más de todo aquello. Quería que parase. _¿Por qué no puedo simplemente olvidarte?_ No se alejaba ni un segundo de su mente, Murao siempre estaba ahí, con esa hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro. En su mente, ella le miraba, abriendo sus brazos y esperando por un abrazo eterno. _Tan imposible..._ La risa queda llenaba el lugar acompañada por los sollozos.

Demasiado tiempo amándola, demasiado tiempo esperando por algo que nunca había parecido ir a ninguna parte. ¿Pero cómo iba a rendirse? Ella era el amor de su vida, siempre lo había sido y no podía pensar en nadie más estando a su lado a parte de Murao. Aún recordaba cómo, cuando eran más pequeños, sus padres siempre bromeaban diciendo que estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino y que se casarían. No conseguía ubicar el momento en que dejaron de hacerlo, pero simplemente fue así. Kou sabía por qué, Murao seguramente les había dicho que no le veía de esa forma y que dejasen de decirlo para no incomodarle. Que gracioso resultaba cuando recordaba cómo había sido cuando el padre de Murao le había preguntado si tenía novia y él le había dicho que no; había mirado a su hija y luego a él con una de las expresiones más tristes que le habían mostrado nunca. Él sabía que Murao no sentía nada por Kou, nada más que pura amistad y tal vez había visto tanto amor en los ojos de Kou durante tanto tiempo, que había sabido lo que sufriría en un futuro.

Aquel hombre era un mago, en esos momentos Kou pensaba en aquella expresión y sería exactamente igual a la que le mostraría ahora si estuviese frente a él. Aun así, lo peor de todo era que la amaba tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar en rendirse. "No, aún puedo ganar" su mente lo repetía cada vez que se sentía sin fuerzas, aunque lo cierto era que en aquel campo de batalla, él había perdido su caballo, sus armas y acababa de perder su armadura. Estaba completamente expuesto para el último duelo. _Como si de verdad tuviese alguna oportunidad..._

Trató de levantarse para ir a por un pañuelo pero hacía demasiado frío fuera y la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Sería por haber llorado? Probablemente. Miró el móvil en la mesita al lado de su cama y Futaba vino a su mente durante un leve segundo. "Cuando llegues mándame un mensaje y si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame." No la había avisado. Miró el reloj, hacía más de dos horas que se habían separado. _Ya se habrá ido a dormir. Yo lo habría hecho._ Miró de nuevo su contacto: "Futaba Yoshioka :3" Esa idiota había puesto una carita en su contacto. No sabía si quería llamarla o no, pero lo hizo. El teléfono a penas dio dos timbres antes de que ella lo cogiese.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Kou? ¿Eres tú?

La voz de esa idiota sonaba preocupada, ¿había estado esperando durante todo ese tiempo?

Se olvidó completamente de que después de todo lo que había llorado, su voz sonaría moqueada y quebrada.

\- Futaba... Siento haber llamado tan tarde.

Escuchó como al otro lado, ella tragaba saliva al escucharle carraspear en mitad de la frase, para que su voz sonase más firme. Sí, seguro que había estado esperando preocupada. _El idiota eres tú por no haber pensado en ella ni un segundo como para mandarle un mensaje, entonces ella se hubiese ido a dormir y ahora no estarías en esta situación._ Aunque... ¿Realmente quería no estar en esa situación? Sorprendentemente el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, le había tranquilizado algo. Sentía como de repente estaba más que agradecido por tener una amiga en la que apoyarse.

Qué inesperado. Futaba. Su amiga. Y eso que no la conocía desde hacía más de un mes y al principio, no la había soportado pero ahí estaba, conversando con ella. Estaban hablando sobre si habían llegado a casa, sobre si hacía frío. La verdad es que la conversación era tan simple y tan trivial que daban ganas de reír pero era lo que necesitaba. No necesitaba a una Yuuri que le preguntase constantemente que le pasaba o a Yui que se quedaría en un silencio tenebroso a su lado, no, necesitaba a aquella idiota hablándole sobre cómo se le habían congelado varios de los dedos de uno de sus pies y casi se había caído en mitad de la calle.

Ni siquiera trató de contener la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara. No, esa noche no. Dejó que la voz serena de ella llenase sus oídos y se dedicó a escucharla hablar hasta que sintió como sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco cansados. Le pidió que siguiese hablando, sobre nada y sobre todo a la vez, hasta que él se quedase dormido. Tal vez le hubiese gustado soñar con esa voz, un sueño agradable pero él siempre soñaba con Murao y en aquella ocasión, no sería distinto.

Una bruma de dolor y lágrimas le llenó una vez más y, en aquel mundo de sueños, no tenía a Futaba para tranquilizarle. Ahí estaba solo frente a su torrente de amor unilateral.

* * *

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, como siempre, espero vuestros reviews :3

Nos leemos!


End file.
